1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implantable tissue fastener for fastening layers of tissue together. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for fastening of the wall of the esophagus and the gastric wall together to treat gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD).
2. Description of Related Art
The lower esophageal sphincter is located in a distal portion of the esophagus adjacent to the junction between the esophagus and the stomach. When food is digested, a properly functioning lower esophageal sphincter allows food to pass from the esophagus to the stomach while limiting reverse flow of the stomach contents into the esophagus.
Gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) is a disorder in which the lower esophageal sphincter allows contents of the stomach including gastric acid and bile to reverse flow into the distal portion of the esophagus during digestion. Complications associated with GERD include heartburn, pulmonary disorders, chest pain, esophageal ulcers, esophagitis, Barrett""s esophagus, and esophageal carcinoma.
A common treatment for GERD includes administering prescription acid blockers for limiting gastric production of acid. Although these drugs may provide short term relief, the drugs merely alleviate some of the symptoms of GERD rather than correcting the underlying dysfunction of the lower esophageal sphincter. In addition, acid blockers are expensive, and any long term complications associated with using acid blockers are unknown.
Various surgical procedures have been attempted to correct GERD. In one surgical procedure, known as Nissen fundoplication, a portion of the gastric fundus is wrapped around the esophagus. The wrapped gastric fundus applies pressure to the esophagus to limit reverse flow of the stomach contents into the esophagus. Conventional fundoplication procedures are effective at treating GERD, but they have a number of disadvantages. Open procedures require a large incision to expose the stomach and the lower esophagus. In laparoscopic procedures, four or five smaller incisions are formed in the abdominal wall to insert instruments into the body of the patient. However, such procedures are expensive and sometimes require a significant amount of time for patient recovery.
Some other procedures, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,326 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,116, use surgical staples to secure the fundus of the stomach and the lower esophagus. However, these staples have relatively small cross sectional sizes which concentrate stresses and could allow for tearing or cutting of tissue. In addition, some of the relatively rigid stapling instruments used in these procedures may damage tissue when they are moved in a patient. Also, such rigid instruments are inserted into the operative field with trocar type devices which make abdominal wall penetrations. These abdominal wall penetrations increase the risks of post-operative hernias, accidental organ perforations, or other drawbacks associated with laparoscopic surgery.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an improved fastener and procedure for treating GERD.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a fastener, system, and method that substantially obviate one or more of the limitations of the related art. To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention includes an implantable fastener for fastening layers of tissue together. The fastener includes an elongated support and a distal anchor member having a first end portion connected to the support and a second end portion movable on the support. The distal anchor member is configured to be movable from a reduced profile position to a deployed position when a spacing between the first and second end portions is reduced. The fastener also includes a proximal anchor member having first and second end portions movable on the support. The proximal anchor member is configured to be movable from a reduced profile position to a deployed position when a spacing between the first and second end portions of the proximal anchor member is reduced, and the proximal anchor member is spaced from the distal anchor member a distance sufficient to position the layers of tissue together between the proximal and distal anchor members. At least one retainer is provided on a proximal end portion of the support. The retainer engages one of the end portions of the proximal anchor member when at least the proximal anchor member is in the deployed position.
In another aspect, the fastener includes a first anchor member, a second anchor member, and a connecting section connecting the proximal end portion of the first anchor member to the distal end portion of the second anchor member. An elongated support is connected to the distal end portion of the first anchor member. The support is movable proximally in the second end portion of the distal anchor member, in the connecting section, and in the second anchor member to place the first and second anchor members in the deployed positions.
In another aspect, the fastener includes an inflatable balloon and a cap member.
In a further aspect, a system for fastening tissue is provided. The system includes the fastener and structure for inserting and/or deploying the fastener.
In yet another aspect, the present invention includes a method of treating gastroesophageal reflux disease. In the method, the implantable fastener is passed transorally through the esophagus to a position near the junction between the esophagus and the stomach. The distal anchor member is inserted through a hole formed in the wall of the esophagus and through a hole formed in the gastric wall while the distal anchor member is in the reduced profile position. Both the distal anchor member and the proximal anchor member are placed in the deployed positions to fasten the wall of the esophagus and the gastric wall together between the deployed distal anchor member and the deployed proximal anchor member.
In a further aspect, the method according to the invention includes inflating a balloon in the stomach and placing a cap member against the esophageal wall.
In another aspect, the invention includes a method of fastening at least two layers of tissue together. This method comprises introducing an adhesion inducing agent between first and second tissue layers of a body, inserting an implantable fastener in the body, and holding the first and second tissue layers together with the implantable fastener while the adhesion inducing agent is between the first and second tissue layers.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.